Stuck
by Mightybooshrocks
Summary: Harry and Draco get stuck in a lift together. Harry is forced to talk to Draco and finds out things about himself. If you like it please please review and I'll write more chapters :D3
1. Chapter 1

_**Stuck.**_

It was quite funny really. Harry Potter saviour of the wizarding world was working in a dead end muggle office job. How had I ended up here? I knew the answer to that question but I wasn't about to speak the name of the man I was forced to kill for the good of man kind, I didn't think anyone deserved to die intentionally, not even him.

As I made my way out of my office glancing back quickly to see that the clock had just struck 1am before I locked the door to make my way home to my empty apartment. Exciting eh? I thought back to the last couple of years of my life, I felt completely alone, I mean I was still in contact with Ron and Hermione but still I felt alone, maybe I was just selfish? I didn't even have Ginny any more not that I truthfully still wanted her hanging onto my arm, she was the one of the biggest mistakes I'd ever made in my life! I carried on walking until I reached the lift and pressed the button hoping that it wouldn't take to long as I was impatient to get out of this eerie corridor, luckily it didn't. As I walked into the lift and pressed up as I was working in the basement I glanced over to a thin boy stood in the corner of the lift, he was immersed in a book, I tried to grab a sneaky glance at the title to see if it was anything I knew…"_Pride and Prejudice" _I whispered dreamily, sadly I had spoke out loud without thinking, the man must have been alert as he heard my whisper and looked up to stare at me with an inquisitive glare.

"Have you read it?" he asked.

"Erm…yes I have a soft spot for the classics…" why was I telling him this? Was I mental I hadn't even told my friends this out of fear of them teasing me but I was freely telling this man that I have just encountered in a lift? Yes I must be going mad.

"Oh…me to" the man chuckled as he gestured the book in the air to prove his point.

"Yeah I figured" I laughed back, I came to the conclusion that I quite liked this man.

There was a couple of seconds of awkward silence before the silence was rudely broken by the lift making a screeching sound and jittering to a halt, the lift had stopped, fuck.

"Oh crap I think the lift has stopped!" muttered the man.

"No way Einstein! Want a prize?" I snapped, I knew this was totally uncalled for but I was getting stressed, let's just say I didn't like confined spaces. Luckily I saw the man suss out what had caused the sudden change of mood and his hurt expression quickly turned to concerned.

"Claustrophobic? I have a friend who has the same thing…" He whispered moving closer to me and taking one of my hands into his, he started running his thumb soothingly up and down which I admit calmed me.

"Yeah…I don't usually use lifts but I think I'm weak so I like to try and overcome stupid, irrational fear like this" the movement on my hand ceased and tightened so the man was clawing his nails into me.

"You are not weak for being afraid! Were all afraid of some things! If it makes you feel any better my fear is snakes! If there was a snake in here I would be ten times worse than you were now and you'd have to be the one calming me down!" he chuckled, the man's laugh was addictive! It was husky but light and his eyes would always light up whenever he began to laugh.

"Thank you…and for what it's worth I highly doubt there are any snakes in here!"

"Are you sure!" the man mocked looking round the room frantically and raising his book in defence.

"Positive!" I reassured him afraid that he wasn't joking "What's your name? If you don't mind me asking it's just I think we'll probably be in here until morning so…" I trailed off losing my train of thought as I looked at the man realising he was kind of beautiful.

"Draco…Draco Malfoy" said the man holding out his hand. Draco? But he was so pleasant? I wonder if he knew it was me, probably not. I tried to decide whether I should reply with malice or just forget about it and let him take the action he felt appropriate when he learned of my identity. I figured the second one seemed more appealing.

"Oh nice to meet you…I'm Harry Potter" I replied not bothering to shake his hand as he would probably bat it away but when I looked into his face I saw no signs of anger just…confusion.

"Potter?"

"Yes Malfoy? Don't bother arguing with me or I'm sure one of us will end up dead by morning if we are stuck in here all night."

"No I wasn't… sorry…" Malfoy apologising? He must be drunk.

"Sorry…did you just apologise?"

"Yes Potter don't sound so fucking surprised!" spat Malfoy, I guess I could have phrased the question better.

"Sorry…just at school…" I was cut off by Malfoy.

"Yes well school was a long time ago wasn't it!"

"Yes I guess it was…how are you these day's?" I said trying to defuse the anger that was filling the lift's atmosphere.

"Same old, lonely, boring and pretty shit…you?"

"I understand how you feel; you've just described my life"

"What? The famous Harry potter is…lonely?"

"Yes Malfoy…we all get lonely sometimes" I said feeling defeated and sliding down the lift wall to sit on the floor. I put my head in my hands trying to sooth my rising anxiety, I didn't need to look up to know that Malfoy had walked over to me and sat down next to me.

"Potter…?"

"Yes Malfoy?"

"You're going to be alright you know…" I felt two arms wrap around me and my breathing decreased rapidly.

"I know Malfoy…thank you" I breathed,

"No problem" I saw him smile, Malfoy's smile? God it was breathtaking.

"Malfoy…"

"Yes?"

"Why are you so lonely? I mean I thought you'd have a wife by now and even an heir to the Malfoy name?"

"Well it's kind of hard not be lonely when your family has disowned you because your gay and can therefore not produce a biological heir isn't it?" he spat. Draco was gay? Since when?

"How long have you been gay for!" I blurted out, clever Harry, very clever.

"Erm…I think I sort of knew since fourth year when I started having feelings for this boy I was supposed to hate"

"Oh…who was it if you don't mind me asking?" I silently hoped it would be me but I was sure it wasn't.

"Actually it was your friend…Ron Weasley" my feelings were confirmed.

"WHAT!" I spluttered not being able to hold my thoughts to myself, my best friend Ron? The one Malfoy had forever called Weasel?

"I used to fancy you best friend Ron…am I speaking another language or something here?" Malfoy chuckled.

"No sorry it was just…I thought you hated him?"

"Ever heard of masking your feelings with anger or playing hard to get Potter?" Malfoy said punching my arm in a playful manner.

"Yes I have heard of that Malfoy but there's a difference between playing hard to get and trying to curse his arse off every 5 minutes!" I laughed returning the punch.

"Okay I guess I could have been easier on him!"

"Yeah maybe!" I couldn't help finding Malfoy extremely funny; he was actually a nice guy. As our laughter finally ceased I looked him in the eyes and felt an overwhelming need to kiss him right now. I felt myself leaning in…NO! What was I doing? Malfoy had just said he used to be in love with my best friend Ron and here I am trying to make a pass at him? I pulled myself back abruptly trying not to look to obvious. I failed.

"Potter are you having a panic attack or something?" Malfoy sneered.

"No I'm fucking not!"

"Sorry it just looked like one when you pretty much threw yourself across the lift!"

Shit had I really been that obvious?

"Listen Malfoy I don't know what you're imagining but next time would you please keep you're obscene visions to yourself!" I spat back. I knew this was a lie but what else could I say? _"No I wasn't having a panic attack I was just trying to snog you senseless after you said you loved my best friend!" _Like that was going to happen.

"Potter what's so funny? You're laughing?"

"Oh sorry…I…I just thought of something amusing" I could feel my skin redden with every word, I was now most definitely blushing! But still all I could think about is what it would be like to have Malfoy's lips against mine.

We sat there in silence for what seemed like forever as I suspect neither of us had anything to say, I looked over to Malfoy's book and had an idea that might deactivate the tension.

"Hey Malfoy want me to read to you?" I exclaimed picking up the book.

"What Potter?"

"Now who's speaking another language? Do you want me to read to you?"

"Oh yeah sure…" grunted a confused Malfoy.

I opened the book on the bookmarked page seeing that Malfoy had just got up to the bit where Mr Darcy is refused by Elizabeth when he proposes marriage. It was my favourite bit.

I slowly started to read trying to be soft with words as I had a plan, If Malfoy were to fall asleep then it would be much easier to manage my urges to pounce on him and hopefully he would stay like that until the morning. Eventually Malfoy moved from his spot and stretched out his legs as he leant against the wall of the lift, his eyes started fluttering and finally he was asleep! Thank god. It was quite boring in the lift once Malfoy was asleep, I must admit I had rather enjoyed his company. I couldn't help myself from crawling over just to stare at Malfoy's peaceful face, how could someone look so proud and arrogant in there sleep? Oh I forgot he was after all a Malfoy. Would he know if I placed a small kiss on his lips, he did look quite deep in sleep but maybe he wasn't! What if he woke up to me kissing him? Oh to hell with it! After we get out of here I doubt I will ever have to see him again anyway so what's the worst that can happen? I leant down and placed a small, tender kiss to his thin lips, god I was damned if I was going to move away now. I applied a little more pressure trying to gain some movement from him, finally Malfoy purred as he began to wake up and started to kiss me back obviously oblivious to the situation he was in.

The kiss went on for a while before I reluctantly pulled away knowing it wasn't fair as Malfoy was still quite disorientated as he had been awaken and pushed straight into a heated kiss.

"Malfoy I'm…" I was cut off by Malfoy tugging at my shirt and pulling me back down to kiss me, I didn't know what this was but I wanted to carry on. Finally after what seemed like no time at all Malfoy pulled away from me and sat back against the wall breathing heavily.

"Potter what was that?" whispered Malfoy. There was still malice in his voice but it seemed calmer and less…piercing.

"Malfoy…I…" I opened my mouth to only shut it in defeat as I had no excuse to why I did what I did apart from the truth. Maybe the truth was good enough? But nothing was ever good enough for a Malfoy. But at this moment I couldn't be picky.

"Malfoy did you know your kind of beautiful when you sleep?" I didn't only surprise myself with the blandness of my question.

"No Potter funnily enough I'm not that vain as to watch myself sleep!" snarled Malfoy.

"Well for future references…when you sleep you look beautiful."

"Potter? Why are you saying this?"

"Honestly? I don't know. I just know that ever since you admitted you liked Ron I have wanted to pounce on you…and not with any cruel intentions either!"

"HA! That makes a change!" Malfoy was now genuinely laughing, laughing enough to make tears stream down his face anyway.

"What's so funny?" I asked getting annoyed at the hysterical boy.

"You of course! You are…Potter you are a funny man!"

"Erm…is that a compliment?"

"Well what do you want it to be?"

"What? That's a stupid and irrelevant question! It's either a compliment or an insult?"

"Yes Potter or it could merely be an observation?"

"Yes I guess it could…" I finally said being defeated. Sadly the silence had returned and I longed for the closeness to return also. Suddenly something dawned on me.

"Malfoy…you kissed me back?" I asked startled by my realisation.

"Yes Potter I did? Your point being?"

"Well…why?"

"WHY?" Shouted Malfoy "Because I wanted to you idiot."

"You wanted to kiss me?"

"Yes Potter and do you think that you know any other way to answer something without it being with a question?"

"Yes I do…Happy now?" I spat. God Malfoy could be annoying…but even though he was annoying he had changed, he was not mean to me he was just…Malfoy.

"Well no because if you replay your last answer in you head what was it?" I looked at Malfoy confused with the request but did it anyway. _"Yes I do…Happy now?" _Fuck it was another question.

"Oh fuck you Malfoy!"

"No that's what you want to do!" teased Malfoy. That's all it took for me to lose control and I jumped on him wrestling him to the ground.

"I really hate you Malfoy!" I shouted as I shot a punch at him. Malfoy blocked the punch and grabbed hold of both my wrists so I would stop squirming, Malfoy's face changed from amused to serious.

"No you don't Potter…you might not be that fond of me but you don't hate Me."

"How do you know?" I snarled.

"I know because if I did this you wouldn't pull away…" whispered Malfoy and within seconds his lips were reconnected to mine. The kiss this time wasn't urgent it was slow and romantic; I rolled us over so I was on top straddling Malfoy into the floor still kissing him. I was scared that if I pulled away to kiss his neck like I wanted to he would take it as me stopping and it would all end, I couldn't let it end again. So I carried on kissing him not bothering that I was becoming extremely light headed from lack of air, Malfoy pulled away.

"Potter what was that?" panted Malfoy as he tried to catch his breath.

"What do you mean? You kissed me?"

"No I mean not pulling away I had to prise myself away from your lips!"

"Oh…sorry…I…" I gave in defeated "I didn't want to pull away in case you thought I was stopping, I didn't want to stop…not this time." Malfoy only answer was to lean upwards and pull me into another slow kiss.

"Good because I have no intention of stopping!" Malfoy smirked against my lips. I ran my fingers along his thin frame savouring every curve, every bone because I knew there was next to no chance that this would ever happen again. I stopped when I got to his hips and moved inwards to the middle of his chest to start unbuttoning his shirt. _Why the hell did his shirt have to be so tricky?_ I thought to myself as I lost my self-control and ripped his shirt open sending buttons flying everywhere and pulling it off to see Malfoy's pale chest.

"Potter I'll have you know…" I silenced him with another kiss "Shut up Malfoy" I muttered as I went to attack his neck with my lips. I must have found a sensitive spot because I gained a small moan from Malfoy as I carried on nipping at his pale skin. As I moved to caress his chest with small kisses and nips I looked up to Malfoy who had his eyes closed and his head was leant back with his lip being ferociously bitten into by a tooth. I moved upwards to place a long kiss on his lips before my left hand grabbed the bulge in Malfoy's jeans.

"Ohhh…fuck Harry!" whined Malfoy as his head once again tipped back in pleasure.

"I don't give in on the first night" I whispered into Malfoy's ear pulling away and standing up. I looked down at the squirming man I had left on the floor, I felt a smirk climb across my face as I new Malfoy was all rattled up, god how I loved annoying him.

"You can't just leave it there!" groaned Malfoy as he stood up and pushed me into the wall kissing me again.

"Oh I can Malfoy and I will…"

"I don't see you stopping me though?" whispered Malfoy as he went in for another kiss; his lips were addictive to say the least.

"Yes but I will go no further than kissing I assure you!"

"I can live with that…for now" chuckled Malfoy.

I don't know when I had fallen asleep but I only realised once I was being shaken out of my dream.

"Potter will you please move your arse!"

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you!" I groaned as I slowly sat up to see Malfoy sat next to me just staring. He didn't reply to my last comment and just kept staring at me not diverting his eyes once; it was starting to freak me out.

"Malfoy will you stop staring at me" I snarled.

"Potter last night you didn't want me to…what was it you kept moaning? Malfoy keep eye contact, I like it when I see your eyes filled with lust! Or something like that?" I looked down sheepishly remembering last night, damn if that hadn't' been one of the most intense nights of my life.

"Yes well…that was last night wasn't it?"

"Yes Potter but it's still only 6am and I'm cold" said Malfoy as he suddenly pulled me into his arms.

"Wait what are you doing Malfoy?"

"I'm hugging you since I'm cold and you're warm!"

"Oh…I didn't know Malfoy's cuddled?" I exclaimed pulling him tightly into my arms.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Potter" Malfoy sighed.

"Tell me then?"

"Why are you bothered what I like and dislike Potter?"

"Because truthfully…I'd like to see you again after this…"

Malfoy's face was priceless until he gathered himself.

"Okay Potter…what do you want to know?"

"I don't know! Your likes and dislikes, interests, hobbies just…I want to know you Malfoy!"

"Well…alright then if you really want to know. I like to cuddle but I can't stand men that are obsessively clingy! I love reading and I also play piano quite well! I hate people who are pushovers and agree with whatever I say, I like a challenge. The thing I hate most is violence; I think it's unnecessary unless it's totally unavoidable; your turn then?"

"You really have changed haven't you?" I sighed knowing I would have to tell him what I liked…was I ready for this…it is a Malfoy they can't be trusted…but he trusted me, which means something.

"Alright Malfoy…I like to kiss a lot more than sex, I think it's more intimate. I also love reading but I'm hopeless at piano, actually at any instrument in fact, never could grasp it. I adore it when someone makes me feel wanted…when someone's truthful about there feelings whatever they may think of you" I pulled away from his grasp to stare at him for any signs of humour but he just smiled. That beautiful smile I saw last night when I kissed him. Guess it was only right to relive that moment right? I leant down and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, I didn't feel lust this time, I didn't want to go further I just wanted to use the kiss to express my feelings, I think he understood.

The silence might have drove over people mad but for us it suited, we both sat there with our arms wrapped round each other just relaxed, every now and again we would turn to each other and share a kiss before pulling away, smiling and going back to staring at the lift door for any signs of movement. I think we needed the silence to work things out, were we just in each others arms because it was cold or was there more? I tried to think which one was more appealing, I have to admit the second one was but still that doesn't mean just because it is more appealing that it is the truth.

"Malfoy…" I sighed.

"Yes Potter…I knew it was only a matter of time before you thought of another question" Malfoy snarled.

"Why do you assume it is a question?"

"Because in the whole time we've been in here you haven't shut your mouth!"

"Well…Malfoy what happen when we get out of here?"

"Well…we have two choices okay…one we part and go back to how we were before…two you go on a date with me and we see where it goes from there"

"Well...

I left it on a cliff-hanger to see if people liked it :D If you want some more chapters to see what happens please review asking for it to be continued! Thanks so much! :')3


	2. I found you in the strangest place

_**I found you in the most peculiar place.**_

"Well..."

As I pondered it over in my head, I knew that I was scared about going on a date with Malfoy…but then the thought of being lonely again entered my head and that frightening feeling slipped away leaving just the fact that I actually did like Draco Malfoy.

"One date…"

"One date" he agreed pulling me closer. He tried to put his superior exterior on again but under it all I saw that smug smile; I kept silent just allowing my own smile to spread across my face as I snuggled into his neck. We sat in comfortable silence for god knows how long just waiting for any sign of movement, any sign of life to come to the lift but it just wasn't coming.

"Malfoy…how long do you think we'll be in here?"

"I don't know Potter, it has usually started up by now…"

"Couldn't we try to call someone?"

"Well…everyone's at home for the weekend and I don't have my mobile"

"Malfoy…I'm sort of feeling funny" I fucking hated admitting defeat I mean I faced Voldermort, but I somehow felt alright with him like he wouldn't just brush off my feelings. But I had to tell him, the room had started slowing spinning a couple of minutes ago and it was still increasing in speed; the walls were starting to look smaller and the room appeared more compact.

"Why, what's wrong?" he sneered obviously not aware of what I was talking about.

"T..Th..The rooms spinning and looking smaller…and …and"

"Hey Shh" he whispered immediately pushing me down so he was straddling me on the floor and looking down at me.

"Right listen, keep your eyes on me, don't look anywhere else but me do you hear?"

And I did. I kept my eyes on him the whole time, every time my eyes even looked like they were about to stray he would grab my chin and hold my face in place until he felt assured that I wouldn't leave his gaze. At first it had been awkward just staring into his eyes, but as I thought about it now it was amazing; I sort of never wanted it to end. His eyes were a stormy grey and reminded me of the sea on a stormy night, a bit like the night when Dumbledore took me to find the first of the horcruxes right out in the ocean. Every now and again I knew he was feeling the same by the way a small smile crept across his face as soon as I smiled up to him.

"Malfoy…your…quite good looking"

"Just good looking Potter? I'm a sex god" he whispered winking at me "But…for the record you're quite beautiful yourself"

"I do try Malfoy" I said pulling him down to me by the collar to kiss him gently on the lips, they were irresistible. But just as I wanted to deepen the kiss…a jolt…a light flickering…a shudder…and the lift was moving again!

"Malfoy! The bloody lifts moving again!" I exclaimed pushing him off of me and making a move to stand, the lift for the first time looked normal and the excitement that I would be out soon was overwhelming.

"Yes I can see that Potter…" he snarled as he got up off the floor and stood next to me. I couldn't believe it, I was happy with this man next to me, I was about to get out of this lift and…I'd found someone that I thought I hated and now secretly loved.(But he didn't need to know about the love part…he'd probably just laugh.) The doors finally opened with a 'ping' and I ran out and kept running until I was out of the glass doors and stood on the steps looking up at the sky which showed it was early evening time.

"I don't regret getting stuck in that lift you know?" whispered Malfoy as he squeezed my arm.

"Why?"

"Well…I met you" he whispered before he added "So I could call you a prat again...because you are a prat you know…a massive prat!" he laughed awkwardly before I silenced him with a kiss.

"I know Malfoy…I'm glad I got to call you a prat to" I whispered as we stood there holding each other close and both of us knowing what we meant by the insults. As I pulled away from the hug I swear I saw Malfoy moan but I wasn't about to ruin the mood with a snide remark so I ignored it and just grabbed his hand as I walked in the direction of my flat.

"Potter, where the hell are you going?"

"Well…were going back to my flat so you can get cleaned up"

"But why can't I just go back to my flat?"

"Honestly Malfoy do you really want to go back there and leave me?" I said as we pulled up outside my flat "Anyway were here now"

"Well since were here I guess I could…"

"Brilliant!" I exclaim cutting him off before he can change his mind and pulling him inside the now opened door.

"Make yourself at home" I whispered in his ear as I walk towards the bedroom to get a new set of clothes and try and do something about my hair. I left the door slightly ajar as I got changed hoping to see a glimpse of Malfoy if he passed by and finally I saw his platinum hair shine as he walked in the direction of my kitchen. My heart finally caught up with my feelings and I suddenly felt nervous. What should I wear? What sort of things should I talk about? Does he want me to be all lovey dovey? But pushing these aside I walked into my kitchen to see Malfoy devouring a glass of water and some wholemeal bread that was most likely out of date.

"Erm…Malfoy I think that bread was out of date?"

"Yeah it was stale but at this point I don't really care"

"Wait…what if you get sick…or food poisoning!"

"Well then you'd have to let me stay here until I get better" he said casually as he sauntered over to me and pulled me into a kiss. The kiss slowly deepened until we had somehow made it over to the sofa and Draco was straddling me as he kissed along my jaw.

"Malfoy…god I really like this"

"I'm glad but…I think we've got past last names don't you…Harry?"

"Ohhh…Draco" I moaned at hearing my own name falling from his swollen lips as he started nipping at my collar bone. I felt his hands roam over my chest and slowly push my shirt up.

"Harry…can I take this off" he whispered and I felt my heart swell at the gesture.

"Yes" I breathed as the shirt was pulled over my head and I went to tug at his jumper until it finally released his pale chest. I leant up to kiss his neck and slowly took a piece of skin to nibble on as I savoured the noises that were filling the apartment. As I lay back to admire the purple mark that was starting to form I was forced to arch my back at the sensation his crotch rubbing against mine.

"Fuck Draco"

"Harry please…I…" he moaned as he went to try and unbuckle my jeans and as he looked up at me for my approval all I did was nod because truthfully it had never felt this good with Ginny and I wanted him, I wanted him so bad. I heard the clatter of the metal buckle hit the wooden floor but I felt I was being treated unfairly as Draco was wearing far too many clothes. I pulled at his jeans and with some awkwardness I finally managed to get him out of them and throw the aside. I looked at Draco and I swear I had never seen anything so beautiful; his lips were slightly parted, his eyes closed and his body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. He pushed his crotch downwards and I felt his clothed, hard erection brush against mine…fireworks. We built up a steady rhythm as we rutted against each other.

"Draco…I'm so close…please"

"Oh me to Harry…come with me"

Our rhythm disappeared as our thrusts became harder and much more desperate and with one last shout of each other's names I felt him tense above and the sight was enough for me to let go, and I was coming, coming harder than I'd ever come before. In that moment I realised I never wanted to let this man go.

"We should probably get cleaned up" I whispered as I snuggled into his chest as he pulled me close.

"Yeah…" he breathed but neither of us made any attempt to move we just stayed in comfortable silence.

"Draco…you still owe me that date."


End file.
